


After the Show

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D cant keep his eyes off Ace, Concerts, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, They're basically both really attracted to each other, they get a bit touchy feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: 2D's feelings for Ace only increase after they perform together on stage and meet together after the show.





	After the Show

It was time for the first concert of The Now Now. 2D always loved this part of every new album they released that went on tour. 

Walking out on that stage, hearing the roar of the crowd cheer them on, and starting up that song for the first time. It was like electric coursing through your body; and he always felt himself getting lost in every song.

He felt even more confident with the current tour given the album was his own creation. They’d already received positive feedback on Humility and the few other songs they’d released to the public, so he was even more ecstatic to reveal the rest of the album to the people. He was ready for The Now Now to take them all by storm.

As he continued to psych himself up, he took a look around the back of the stage. Crew members fumbled left and right checking to make sure things were running smoothly. Interviewers, cameramen, and other guests bustled around them, only able to offer a few minutes of time to each. 

Then there was his bandmates, all preparing in their own ways. Noodle was adjusting the outfit she’d been given, Russel was chatting with a few of their backup singers, and the replacement bassist, Ace, was sitting off in a corner fumbling with his bass. 

He was wearing a white button up shirt, but only one of buttons were fastened so that most of his chest was visible. He wore a large belt with the letter A for a belt buckle, then tight blue jeans with his favorite pair of boots to put it all together. The outfit wasn’t something 2D wouldn't typically see the ex-gangster wear, but he figured he wanted to appeal to their fans.

Though, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t appeal to him too. It’d been sometime since the blue-haired man figured out he found their new bassist rather attractive. He couldn’t help himself, it wasn’t his fault Ace was extremely charming. He’d expected the bassist to be more like Murdoc given he was his pal and all, but what he got instead was a laid back jokester who carried himself in a way 2D rather admired. He was nothing like Murdoc, and oddly kind hearted. Whatever it was, he was drawn to him. And he had to admit it made his heart race a little at the thought, it’d been a good while since he’d been genuinely attracted to someone.

He knew he was only falling harder as he continued to check him out, eyes tracing over the shape of his exposed biceps thanks to the sleeveless shirt. 

As he continued to observe the bassist, he noticed his typical demeanor seemed to be off. From what he could see, the look on his face almost seemed apprehensive. He was strumming his bass rather shakily and tapping his boots against the floor rapidly. It was almost as if he was nervous, which 2D was surprised by. He had to remind himself, however, that this was his first show. They’d recorded in the studio before, but Ace has yet to perform before a big crowd until now.

2D remembered how that used to feel, but he’s done so many shows at this point it was like second nature to him. This moment must be pretty nerve wracking for Ace, given he may feel he has to live up to certain expectations. He knew Murdoc fans were riled and upset about his temporary replacement, so it could be possible Ace may be worried about being good enough. 

2D frowned to himself and thought quietly. Then concluded the best thing he should do was go and check in on him, maybe even give him a pep talk. He wanted Ace to be excited by this, after all. Performing should be something enjoyable, not stressful. 

Standing from his chair, he made his way over to where the bassist sat. Waving when the man noticed him approaching.

“Hey, Ace! You excited for your first performance?” 2D asked, stopping in front of him and crossing his arms.

“I think so. It’s been so long since I’ve performed in front of a crowd, and even then it was just in front of a small gatherin’. This is thousands…” Ace’s voice trailed off as he tuned in on the sound of the crowd’s cheers. “But, I’m ready to give it my all!” 

2D watched him grin, lifting his bass up proudly in the process. The look on his face still looked unsure, obviously trying to hide how tense he truly was.

“You’re going to do great, Ace. I’ve seen what you can do in the studio, you’re an amazing bass player and singer. You’ve practiced all our songs like crazy, I know you have to know them all by heart by now. They’re going to love you.” 2D assured, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Dee. I’m sure I’ll be fine, just gotta get over these damn nerves. No way they’re not going to enjoy me playin’, haha, right?” He asked him, 2D picking up on the genuineness in his question.

“Without a doubt. You’re a true Gorillaz member now, Ace. They’re going to adore you, not to mention your snazzy outfit. Gonna win a lot of hearts out there tonight, just you wait.” 

“Yeah?” Ace’s eyes trailed down to his outfit, then looked back up at 2D with a bashful grin, “You don’t think it’s too much?”

“Not at all. It’s extremely good looking compared to a lot of our outfits. You’ve seen what Murdoc used to wear on stage, right?” 2D asked, shuddering at the thought.

“Oh, yeah. That guy was the complete opposite of self conscious.” Ace laughed, then tilted his glasses down to look at at 2D with those pink eyes of his, “Good lookin’, huh?”

“I’d say so. The fans are going to be all over you.” 2D knew deep down he already was, “You should totally unbutton that last button sometime in the performance. They’ll go crazy!”

“Haha, damn. Now that’s a stroke of genius. If you really think it’d step my game up I’ll do it then. Though, not sure if I’m ready for that kind of attention yet. You’ll watch my back, won’t ya?” Ace asked.

“I’ll do my best, can’t have my bassist be taken away from the band too soon now, can we?” 2D responded, playing along.

“My hero.” Ace leaned back in his chair and exhaled, strumming his bass quietly. “I know I won’t be as popular as Doc, but I at least want to show them I’m good.” 

“They just need to realize you aren’t Doc, and that’s not a bad thing. You’re Ace D Copular!” 2D threw his hands in the air, “You’re your own man and you just got to go out there and show them that.”

Ace watched him intently, grinning humorously at his mannerisms. He was definitely still nervous, but watching 2D try to encourage and lift his spirits was pretty considerate of the guy. Not to mention pretty cute.

“Thanks, Dee. Really. Not sure I’ll get the same uproar you cause but… I think I’m ready.”

“We’ll see. I think you and the crowd are both going to be very pleasantly surprised.” 2D spoke, keeping those compliments coming as Ace was noticeably becoming more confident.

Ace simply smiled warmly at him, eyes looking over him briefly then back up to make eye contact again. 

“You look good too by the way, Dee.”

2D felt his cheeks grow warm at the comment Ace had made toward him and could feel a dumb smile spread across his face. Why did Ace make him feel so embarrassed? He was simply wearing a leather jacket with a yellow undershirt, black pants, and yellow converse. He had decided to slick his hair back for this show… Either way, Ace’s unexpected compliment was leaving him feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“Heh, thank you.” 

Ace gave him one last look before looking back down to return to his practicing. 2D put his hands in his back pockets and turned to check on everything around him. Russel and Noodle were together now, and he noticed crew members beckoning the back up vocals as well.

“Mr. 2D! Mr. Copular! It’s time.” One of the crew members called.

“It’s time to get out there.” 2D chimed, turning to look at Ace.

From behind his glasses 2D saw the wide eyes and constricted pupils of the bassist. His grip on his bass was tight, and he could see his fingers shaking from the tension. He’d never seen the man more nervous in his life. 2D offered him a hand and Ace looked at it hesitantly. 

“Ace, if they like you as much as I have come to, then they’re going to adore you.” 2D said softly.

He heard Ace sigh, but then offer him a grin in return for what he said. The man’s hand rested in his gently and 2D pulled him up from the chair. Giving him a pat on the back, 2D pushed lightly to urge him to head over and join the rest of the band members. The two walked side by side closely as they made their way to the others, 2D watching as Ace fumbled and readied his bass. Once they were all together, the crew members gave them the cue to begin heading on stage.

2D went out first, with Ace, then Noodle, then lastly Russel. The rest followed as they walked onto the smog filled stage, lights flashing and ear rigging screams all around them. As 2D emerged from the smoke, he looked out upon the hundreds of hands being thrown in the air. Signs, lights, drinks, everything was being lifted as they made their big entrance. 2D waved at them briefly before turning his attention over to Ace.

He was grinning and waving at the crowd, an audible increase in screams erupting when the fans saw him. 2D couldn’t help but smile, relieved he’d been right about predicting their reaction to Ace. As they all took their places, 2D readied himself at the microphone. Licking his lips, he looked at the rest of his bandmates who nodded at him. When he looked over at Ace, the man looked at him with an excited expression and strummed his bass once while sticking his tongue out in the process. 

With everyone now ready, he greeted the crowd. Then, began the lyrics of the first song of the performance.

The whole concert continued without any trouble. They played through each song with high energy, each bobbing to the beat. Every once in a while 2D would check on Ace to see how he was holding up, but every time he did the ex-gangster looked more and more thrilled to be playing. Fingers gliding over the bass strings confidently, hips swaying, even standing near the end of the stage to look down at the screaming fans reaching in his direction. Ace was now loving every minute of the performance, and 2D couldn’t feel any happier for him.

Ace fit perfectly on stage.

As he continued the current song he was singing, he made his way across the stage over to Ace. The bassist was singing along to the song, lips pulling up into a smile when 2D approached. 2D laid an arm across the bassist’s shoulder’s as they sang together, swaying back and forth as they continued to do so. 2D let go, letting their backs press together as they rocked back and forth. Even amongst the cheers and music, he could hear Ace laugh with absolute joy. 2D felt his heart swell, closing his eyes as he took in the moment between the two. Feeling nothing but admiration and happiness for having someone like Ace in the band and being able to perform with him.

As the music faded out from the current song he left his side to walk back to the center of the stage. He was gathering his other instruments to get ready for the next song when the he heard the crowd erupt into cheers and whistles. Looking around the stage, Ace caught his eye and he was speechless.

The man, the absolute madman, had done it. He’d only been joking, but Ace had decided to go through with his suggestion. Ace’s shirt was now completely unbuttoned, sliding down his shoulders partly. At that moment 2D was thankful the crowd’s attention was focused on Ace, because he was certain the redness on his face was extremely noticeable. 

It only worsened when Ace turned to smirk at him, throwing him a thumbs up as he winked. Damn it, why did he have to do that. 2D wheezed and gave him a thumbs up back. He’d almost been distracted enough to miss the cue to start the next song. Taking his focus away from Ace’s bare chest, he grabbed the megaphone next to him and licked his dry lips. Ace had left him completely parched, the audacity. 

Throughout the rest of the performance, 2D had to strain himself from not taking a peek at the semi shirtless Ace. Wondering if every performance was going to be like this from now on. Luckily, he was able to finish without issue. 

He said goodbye to the crowd and he and the rest of the bandmates left the stage. He met up with Russel, Noodle, and Ace backstage, each chatting excitedly and giving one another praise. 2D gave praise to them all, eyes fixating on Ace when he got to him. His shirt was thrown over his shoulder, revealing the rest of his toned and sweat slicked body fully. 

“I’m gonna head to my dressin’ room, ‘kay guys? I need to find something more appropriate to wear if we’re going out to dinner.”

“Nah, go shirtless. I’m sure everyone at the restaurant would love it.” Noodle called as Ace began to walk away.

“Don’t test me, I’ll do it.” Ace yelled back, hands in his pockets as he continued to head off.

“He’s not joking, Noodle. I’m the one who told him to take his shirt off on stage in the first place.”

“You? Dang, Dee. That’s smooth…” Noodle smirked, nudging his shoulder.

“Smooth?” 2D asked, staring at Noodle confusedly.

“Oh, come on. You wanted to see him shirtless just as bad as any fan in that crowd, huh?” She prodded.

“W-what? No, Noodle. You have the wrong idea I was joking around with him, that’s all.”

“Are you sure?” Noodle asked, almost looking disappointed that hadn’t been the case.

“You’ve been flirting with him like crazy lately, after all.” Russel spoke up, looking at him with squinted eyes.

“Not you too, Russ. Ugh, come on guys…” 2D dragged a hand down his face, feeling it burn under his touch.

“Admit it, you’re into Ace.” Noodle cooed, leaning her chin on 2D’s shoulder.

“I’m not!” 2D stepped away, pouting at the both of them.

“You sure? Your face kinda gave it away during the show.” Russel added.

“I…” 2D was stumped, “Ugh, sod off!” He yelled, turning to start heading to his dressing room.

Behind him, he heard Russel and Noodle break out into laughter. An audible sound of hands high fiving one another as they did so. 

2D huffed, crossing his arms as he headed to his dressing room. The nerve of those guys… he thought they were his friends! Though, he also reminded himself they were his family. Who knew him well and loved to tease him. Were his feelings really that obvious? If so, that may mean Ace may have noticed by now too. 

How embarrassing… 

Trying not to focus on how warm he felt, he halted when he passed Ace’s dressing room. He hadn’t gotten a chance to properly congratulate him on the performance yet, he had a lot he wanted to tell him too. In privacy, however, after what Russel and Noodle had just put him through he didn’t want to say all that he had to in front of them.

Looking back to make sure they weren’t watching him, he knocked on the door a couple times. He heard a voice call “Yes?” and he opened the door to peek in.

Ace was standing in the middle of the room, still shirtless. He had a rag in his hand and seemed to be wiping away the sweat that had covered him during the show. When he saw it was him he grinned, lowering the towel and turning in his direction.

“Hey there, Dee. What’s up?”

“Just came to check up on you.” 2D told him, closing the door behind him.

“Haha, I’m alright. Didn’t die of stage fright, so that’s somethin’.” Ace joked, going back to wiping sweat from his neck.

“Yeah.” 2D paused, looking down at his feet as he thought of what to say.

“Ace, you did… amazing out there.” 2D managed to get out.

“Thanks, Dee. You sound a bit out of breath yourself, you sang great tonight. Though, you always sing great don’t you?” Ace complimented, leaning in his direction so his eyes could be seen from under his sunglasses.

“Yeah, haha… I’m just thrilled at how well you did! You owned the stage, I told you the crowd would love you. I can’t believe you actually took your shirt off.” 2D said as he walked closer to him, still in disbelief.

“I have you to thank for that, my good man. May have to do that for the rest of the gigs from now on.” Ace told him as he set the rag down on the counter next to him.

 _“God, please do.”_ 2D thought to himself, immediately cursing at himself internally for even thinking that in the first place.

“Keep that up, you’re going to win everyone’s hearts.” 2D told him, crossing his arms and raising a brow.

“That’s the idea, isn’t it?” Ace asked, raising his own brow at him too.

The air was electric between them, 2D picked it up immediately. Whether it be the adrenaline leftover from the show, the heat, or atmosphere of the whole area, there was something there that made 2D feel warm. He could tell Ace was flirting with him, only furthering his already rapid heartbeat. Should he keep this going? They didn’t exactly have too much time to get into anything at the moment given they had dinner plans. 

But as the two drew closer, 2D couldn’t seem to push himself away. Not when Ace was right there, standing with his hands on his hips and so open to him.

“You have quite the effect on people, Ace. You should be careful with that kind of power.” 2D told him with a smirk.

“What about you, huh? You’re the pretty boy of the band. I heard just as many screams directed at you durin’ that performance too, you know.” Ace told him, gesturing in his direction. 

“I never notice these days, to be honest. I kinda get lost in the music, haha. Though, that stunt you pulled almost threw me off my game.” He said, giving him a playful angry look.

“Hey, you were the one who told me to do it. I was just followin’ your orders.” Ace raised up his hands defensively. “If you don’t want me to do it from now on, I won’t.”

“Well, I didn’t say that…” 2D told him, eyes looking away in embarrassment. 

“You sure? I wouldn’t want to distract you with my bod.” Ace quipped, taking a step forward.

“I think I’ll live, I don’t mind really...” 2D said aloud, eyes trailing down to look at Ace’s now very close chest.

It was still covered in sweat, and as Ace crossed his arms it only made his muscles pop out more. Ace had no right being that attractive, and he was making it quite difficult for him to gather his thoughts.

“Well, hey. You can always take your shirt off on stage too, ya know. Then I’ll be thrown off my game. I think then we could call it even.” Ace suggested, though 2D was unsure if he was joking or not.

“Why? So people can see how skin and bones I am? I’m not exactly… toned like you are.” 2D said, feeling self conscious suddenly.

“Aw, come on, Dee. You look good to me.” After he said that, he noticed Ace’s eyes shy away behind his glasses and 2D’s face flushed once again.

“Really? Even though I’m just a bean pole?” 2D asked, frowning a bit.

“Hey,” Ace poked a finger against 2D’s chest, “You’re an attractive bean pole, that’s what matters.”

“Heh,” 2D knew his face was flushing, but for some reason he didn’t care anymore, “Thanks.”

Ace nodded at him then pulled his hand away. Now they were left standing, quiet, and alone. 2D bit his lip, wondering if he could perhaps take advantage of the moment. He didn’t want to assume anything, so he decided to test the conversation first.

“You’re attractive too, you know.” 

He noticed Ace perk up suddenly, a surprised look appearing on his face that slowly turned into a soft grin.

“That so?” He asked, arms lowering. “Dang, Dee. Are we certain the crowd was the only thing I won over tonight?” 

“Been questioning that myself… I mean look at you.” 2D admitted, reaching for the rag Ace had set down.

Ace watched him curiously, watching how 2D hesitated when he brought the rag close to his chest. Ace’s heart jumped, eyes looking at 2D expectantly. 

“You’re still covered in sweat, ya’know.” 2D told him, dragging the rag over one of his pecs while his other hand rested against the other.

Ace watched him with wide eyes, fangs poking out from how wide he was grinning. Was this really happening? This is the farthest the two had ever gotten during one of the moments they found themselves flirting. Ace wondered if maybe tonight things may actually go somewhere. 

2D may have seemed to be focused on the rag, but Ace felt the free hand on his pec begin to trail downward. Passing over his ribs before trailing over his abdomen. 2D’s touch was gentle, but obviously curiously feeling him. Ace swore he was about to have a heart attack, feeling goosebumps travel all over his body. 

“You really were great out there. Playing with you was so much fun, one of the best times I’ve had performing in years, honestly. I’m happy you’re in the band…” 2D’s eyes shied from staring at him directly, embarrassed at his actions. 

“That really does mean a lot to me, Stu. I really enjoyed playin’ by your side too.”

2D smiled softly upon hearing his real name, looking up at his bassist with adoration. The ex-gangster was looking back at him with the same expression, making his heartbeat faster. He wished he and Ace could do something about their obvious feelings for one another, but the timing was bad. 

“Stu…” Ace’s soft voice brought his attention back to him. 

He looked down and saw his hand rested at the edge of his own shirt. Looking up, Ace’s eyes stared back at him with longing. He was waiting for his permission, how polite. 2D simply nodded, then felt Ace’s fingers slip under his shirt. They traveled over his stomach, reaching up further until they rested against his own pec. He shuddered, looking away from Ace. 

“We’re not goin’ to be ready for dinner in time…” Ace told him, the hand traveling back down his chest.

“Yeah… we’re going to get in so much trouble.” 2D replied, his own hand resting back against Ace’s chest.

He felt Ace’s hand rest against his back, then he was pulled into a soft hug. His chin rested against the man’s shoulder, hand still pressed against his pec along with his body now. 2D was only shocked for a brief moment before he dropped the towel in his other hand now to wrap it around Ace’s back, hugging him back. 

“Thank you, by the way.” Ace whispered.

“For what?” 2D asked, leaning his head ever so slightly to try and look at him.

“For bein’ you.” Ace responded.

“What’s that mean?” 2D chuckled and pat his back.

“Ugh, I’m no good at sayin’ stuff like this, okay.” Ace grumbled and sighed against his shoulder, “I just really appreciate everythin’ you do. I wouldn’t have felt as good as I did gettin’ on the stage tonight if you hadn’t gave me that pep talk.”

“Well, you’re welcome. You’re great, okay? I just want you to know that…”

Ace pulled away to look at him, eyes softer than they have ever been before. 

“Stu… I-”

The door to the dressing room opened suddenly, causing both band members to jump. Ace retracted his hands immediately from under 2D’s shirt, while 2D had pulled himself back with such force he ended up falling on his back against the floor.

“Stu!?” Ace looked down worriedly, watching the singer rub the back of his head.

“Hey, lovebirds. We’re leaving for dinner in five minutes. Stop feeling each other up and get out here, yeah?” Russel’s voice scolded, causing the two men to look away in embarrassment.

“What were they doing? Huh?” Noodle asked curiously, her head peeking from behind Russel’s shoulder as she was jumping to see into the room.

“Nothing important, come on.” Russel told her, grabbing her arm gently and dragging her away.

“Aw…” Noodle huffed sadly, taking one last glance into the room before she was forced to leave. 

2D groaned, rubbing the part of his head that had hit the floor. A green hand came into view, offering to help him up. He grabbed it and let Ace pull him up from where he lay.

“You okay?” Ace asked, reaching to straighten the collar on his jacket.

“Yeah, those two don’t really don't know how to knock…” 2D mumbled, but couldn’t help but smile as Ace fixed his outfit.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you came.” Ace told him, lowering his hands once he finished adjusting his clothing. 

“Me too.” 2D told him, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket, “Think we’ll have time to talk after dinner? I know it’s already really late, but…”

“There will be time, Stu. I had a lot more to say before those two… interrupted us.” Ace sneered, but looked at him with a smile.

“I’ll be sure they don’t later then, how bout that? Now hurry and get dressed. Can’t have you going to dinner shirtless.” 2D joked, waving as he started to head for the door.

“And why not? Thought it was a good look for me.” Ace asked him with a smirk.

2D stopped in the doorway, looking back at him slightly with those deep white eyes of his.

“Because, then I’d never finish my dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop writing 2DACE? Not anytime soon.


End file.
